


Decisions

by Hils



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Sean has a decision to make. Viggo helps





	

“Who was that?” Viggo asked as Sean hung up the phone, looking thoughtful.

“My agent. They want me to make some more Sharpe.”

Viggo scooted over on the couch so that Sean could sit beside him.

“Are you going to? You don’t look too excited.”

“I dunno, Vig. I’ve already made fourteen of them. I don’t want to be known as ‘that bloke who played Sharpe’.”

Viggo pulled Sean’s head onto his shoulder and stoked his hair. He could feel the tension in his lover. Career decisions like this were never easy. The press would be merciless if this turned out to be a mistake.

“Do you think people will ever remember me for anything apart from Aragorn?”

“Course they will. You’ll do new things, better things. I’m the one stuck playing villains… Or Sharpe.”

Viggo pressed a kiss to Sean’s ear. “I think you make a very dashing Sharpe. Made me horny as hell the first time I saw it.”

Sean grinned. “Yeah, but that was years ago. I’m a bit old for all that now.”

Viggo snorted. “You’re only as old as you feel, Sean.” He reached over and rubbed his hands over Sean’s crotch. “You don’t feel too old to me.”

Sean closed his eyes and moaned. “Jesus, Vig… I’m trying to think here.”

“I find I think better in bed. Come on.”

Sean didn’t have time to protest as Viggo pulled him to his feet and more or less dragged him into their bedroom.

“Now then, let’s talk about the advantages and disadvantages of this,” Viggo said as he slowly unbuttoned Sean’s shirt. “One, you look hot playing Sharpe.”

“But I don’t want to be typecast,” Sean whined, slowly working on the belt of Viggo’s jeans.

“Two, you won’t be playing the bad guy for a change,” Viggo continued as though Sean had never spoken, pushing the other man onto the bed and tugging off his trousers.

“I’m too old.”

Viggo ignored him and began kissing Sean’s face and neck.

“Bloody hell Vig, I need you. Need to feel you.”

Viggo reached for the lube as Sean rolled over onto his back. He let out a small moan of pleasure as he felt Viggo’s fingers, cool with the lubricant, preparing him.

“Still feel too old?” Viggo asked as he massaged Sean’s entrance, slipping in two fingers and then three.

“No… God… no, but please… Vig, I need you.”

“Patience. I’m getting there.”

Sean let out a moan of satisfaction as he felt Viggo enter him, moving slowly at first and then thrusting harder as the momentum built up.

The came together, collapsing in a pile of sweaty limbs and they held each other as they gathered their breath.

“See,” Viggo finally gasped. “Not too old.”

* * *

“Hi, it’s Sean here. Listen, about the Sharpe role...”

The End


End file.
